1. Technical Field
The present device is a filter apparatus for use in a hopper of a sweeper truck, which channels debris to the collection container in the bottom of the hopper, thereby preventing the debris from clogging the truck""s inlet and outlet ports and necessitating frequent emptying of the collection container.
2. Background Information
From sports stadiums to shopping mall parking lots, public parks to city streets, a large gathering of people goes hand in hand with the generation of garbage. Large crowds can generate large amounts of garbage, the cleanup of which becomes a cost prohibitive challenge. The garbage collected in football stadiums, and at other sporting events is mostly made up of paper items, including food wrappers and drink cups. Large scale cleanup of trash and debris is required in many commercial and industrial settings. The need to pick up debris also arises in the context of land development. Once cut-down trees and other large pieces have been removed from the area, vacuum sweeper trucks may be used to collect the smaller branches and leaves.
Conventional vacuum sweeper truck systems are well-suited to collect this type of garbage. Vacuum sweeper trucks generally have a sweeper brush, a hopper in the rear where the trash is held for dumping, a flat screen at the top of the hopper, a vacuum source mounted to the truck chassis with a hose or other device for suctioning the debris. Vacuum sweepers use blasts of air and generate suction to dislodge and pick up trash, dirt, and other debris. The air circulates through the hoppers and is exhausted back into the atmosphere. The speed and force of the airflow decreases as it flows through the system and gravitational force causes the large pieces of debris to fall down into the bottom of the hopper, removing them from the flow of suctioned air.
The flat screens in conventional vacuum sweeper trucks tend to become clogged by debris. Small, lightweight particles such as leaves and paper often accumulate on the surface, which clogs the screen and decreases its efficiency. Even if they are not caught in the screen the first time through, the lightweight particles tend to blow around in the hopper until they are eventually caught in the screen. The truck operator has to stop his or her work, drive to a dumpster, and empty the hopper. Even though the bottom of the hopper is not full, he must repeatedly interrupt his work in order to empty the hopper. Otherwise, the truck is not operating efficiently, and additional stress is put on the vacuum pump, etc. This may cause the truck to wear out more quickly than it would have otherwise.
The filter apparatus of the present invention solves these problems with one or more V-shaped filter sections. The filter sections block the problematic lightweight particles of debris and cause them to fall down into the bottom of the hopper, where they are held for dumping. Any recirculated particles are similarly blocked by the V-shaped filters of the present invention. The V-shaped filter sections do not clog up easily, and the hopper need not be emptied as frequently. Any particles of debris which accumulate inside the V-shaped filter sections are held until they are released, preferably via a hinged cleaning rod. The filter sections of the present invention are cleared of accumulated debris by simply pulling the cleaning rod toward the rear of the hopper. This opens the bottom of the V-shaped filter sections and allows the collected debris to fall down to the bottom of the hopper. There is no need to empty the hopper before it is full, which saves time and labor and makes the truck operator""s job less stressful. Also, the present filter apparatus traps smaller detritus, which decreases the amount of particulate matter released back into the ambient air.
The present invention provides a novel way of collecting lightweight or small sized particulate matter and moving it into collection containers so that it does not interfere with the efficient operation of the sweeper truck and it is not re-released into the recently swept environment via the exhaust air. The V-shaped filter is inexpensive and can be readily adapted to fit any size sweeper truck or collection container. The ability to quickly and easily release the material which has accumulated on the V-shaped filter minimizes the time required to maintain optimal air filtering efficiency and eases the frustration of the operator.
The present invention includes a filter apparatus for use in a sweeper truck. The apparatus includes: (a) a main frame portion adapted for generally horizontal attachment within a hopper section of the sweeper truck, the main frame portion including a generally rectangular main frame comprised of four main frame members connected end to end at right angles to one another, a main screen portion extending across the main frame between two or more of the main frame members; (b) a mechanism for attaching the filter apparatus within the sweeper truck; and (c) at least one V-shaped filter section, each extending downwardly from the main frame portion in a generally vertical direction. An upper portion of the V-shaped filter section is attached to the main frame portion. Each V-shaped filter section is at least partially covered with a screen.
Also included herein is a V-shaped filter device for use in a sweeper truck, including: (a) two generally rectangular, similarly-shaped side portions forming the sides of the V-shaped filter device, the side portions being adapted to extend in a downward direction from an upper portion of a hopper section of the sweeper truck, each side portion further including a side screen portion extending across the side portion, the side portions being joined to each other along their base; (b) two generally triangular shaped end screen portions, each attached along one of its sides to a side of the side portion, each triangular shaped end screen portion extending across an end of the V-shaped filter device; (c) an attachment mechanism along an upper part of the side portion for attaching the device to the hopper section; and (d) a mechanism for opening and closing one of the side portions along its base. The V-shaped filter device is adapted for deflecting debris downward into the bottom of the hopper and for temporarily collecting debris between the side portions.